


Буря кончилась

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Буря кончилась

1.  
За дракой Тайре наблюдал из болотного тростника. Решил – пусть поубивают друг друга, а что останется, он приберет.  
Плохо только, что спрятался ненадежно, заметить могут. Ну, тут уж не успел, больно некстати этот альтмер появился, чтоб его даэдра драли. Ну, если заметят – так это уж потом, после драки, кто ж по сторонам-то глазеть будет, когда морду бьют? А там, если Свольда подранят, Тайре удерет, а если сильно ранят – то и добьет, может. Тогда и в святилище спускаться не придется, искать, что там осталось, и бояться, что на тебя какая тварь недобитая выпрыгнет; бери, пожалуйста, все, что хочешь. Оно, конечно, лезть в святилища – дело привычное, Тайре следом за Свольдом от самой Балморы шел, прибирал к рукам все, что оставалось. Но то – ради крох рисковать, а то – всю добычу разом взять, это ж год сытой жизни по меньшей мере! Только дурак откажется, а он, Тайре – нееет, не дурак.  
Дурак – альтмер. Ему бы подождать, пока Свольд отойдет от святилища, расслабится, а там пусти себе стрелу в шею, где не прикрыто ни кольчугой, ни шлемом, раз повезло, и подкараулил – и бери себе все. Тайре бы сам так сделал, но стрелять он не умел, драться – того хуже, а уж про магию и говорить не стоило. Приходилось тащиться за Свольдом следом, подбирать то, что тот сам унести уже не мог.  
Но Тайре все равно был умный, он знал, как нужно, мог бы – сделал бы. А альтмер взял и прыгнул на Свольда с ножом, на что надеялся – непонятно. Свольд – громадина поперек себя шире, и драться умеет.  
«Вот лежи теперь в грязи», – мысленно сказал альтмеру Тайре, глядя, как Свольд в последний раз прикладывает его головой о камень. Ну, теперь уж недолго осталось. Можно будет выбраться из тростника (и хорошо, потому что как раз спина зачесалась жутко, и у уха зудел комар, прихлопнуть бы его), поглядеть, нет ли чего на трупе, чего Свольд не заметил или не взял. А там и в святилище спуститься.  
Свольд крякнул и выпустил обмякшее тело альтмера с головой, болтающейся, как у куклы. Тайре одну такую нашел в прошлом месяце, но она ничего не стоила, и он сунул ее какой-то девчонке на улице.  
Тело Свольд обыскал сноровисто: большой опыт сказывался. Альтмер, правда, был не богаче Тайре – лук, с каким деревенскому мальчишке стыдно полевых крыс бить, нож вот, ну и одежда, которая на нем. Даже Тайре не поживиться, не разбогатеешь с такой-то добычи.  
А потом Свольд нашел кольцо. На пальце его альтмер не носил – небось, боялся, что вместе с пальцем и снимут, таскал на поясе вшитым. Тайре когда увидел – аж рот разинул, блестело до невозможности, зачарованное, значит. А раз зачарованное – то это ж не меньше пятидесяти монет, а то и больше. Он даже подумал: может, украсть его у Свольда? Блажил, конечно, так – посмеяться. У Свольда попробуй, укради, будешь потом как альтмер вот – дохлый лежать и с башкой наполовину оторванной. Да и воровать Тайре не умел, если б умел – разве здесь бы в тростнике сидел, задницей в воде? Давно бы уже пошел в Гильдию, катался бы как сыр в масле, ел каждый день…  
Свольду вон тоже кольцо понравилось, ишь, как лыбится, скотина, озлобился Тайре. Сейчас напялит, точно: ему-то не приходится опасаться, что по башке треснут в темном углу. И точно: Свольд обтер о штанину руку от грязи и крови и сунул палец в кольцо.  
Чтоб ты сдох, подумал Тайре.  
И Свольд сдох. Сгорел, то есть, на месте прямо, там, где подметки были, – горстка пепла осталась. И кольцо посередке – целехонькое.  
– Охренеть, – вслух сказал Тайре и как был, на четвереньках, перемазанный болотной грязью, выполз из тростника. Комара на щеке пришиб сразу же, еще до того, как встал, и подобрался к Свольду. Ну, остаткам Свольда (это и «останками»-то не назвать было). Пепел он поковырял издали кончиком альтмерской стрелы, тут же рядом валявшейся, потом кольцо подцепил. Вроде испепелять его оно не собиралось. Тогда Тайре решился, отодрал кусок от рубахи альтмера, тем же наконечником закатил на лоскут кольцо и осторожно набросил на него угол ткани. А потом другой – так и завернул, по уголку. Сгореть он опять-таки не сгорел. И когда затолкал кольцо в карман – опять не сгорел. И даже когда быстро собрал то из добычи Свольда, что не было на него надето и уцелело, а потом дал деру во все лопатки к ближайшей деревне.  
В общем, с кольцом можно иметь дело, к вечеру удовлетворенно решил Тайре. Он к тому времени продал часть добычи и развалился за столом в трактире, осоловев от сытной еды. Альтмер же его не напяливал, понятно, почему, – вот и Тайре не будет. Зато теперь можно аж целых полгода жить сыто. Жалко, что много чего сгорело, а то и на дольше б хватило. Потом, правда, придется заново искать кого-то из этаких же, добытчиков, приноравливаться, следом ползать, но полгода – это все-таки полгода. Да и кольцо, опять же, продать нужно, может, и еще полгода, а то и поболе выйдет.

2.  
В ту же ночь ему приснился данмер, сидящий на песке.  
Босой он был, чудно, кто ж босиком в пустыню пойдет? Не обращал внимания на ветер, бьющий по лицу, глазел так, что у Тайре аж кишки в животе холодели. Сразу видно – из богатых. Ну, из настоящих, то есть, которые с воспитанием.  
– Поверить не могу.  
Говорил так тихо, что Тайре едва разобрал. Так говорил, как будто был рад, и смотрел жадно-жадно, как девчонки в трактирах на кошелек. Но понятно же, что ничего хорошего ждать от богатых нельзя, лучше всего, если они тебя вообще не замечают, а уж если заметили – то беги, пока цел. Сегодня пожалуют, завтра велят повесить, уж Тайре-то знает. Помнит еще Фреге Дохлятину, которого какой-то Хлаалу привечал. Фреге его, вроде, забавлял. Все хвастался, что и монеты всегда есть, и в господском доме спит и ест, ну и где он теперь, Фреге? Вот то-то и оно.  
Тайре сделал шаг назад.  
– Постой, – позвал данмер.  
Руки у него замело песком, он сидел на земле, опираясь о нее и утопив в песке ладони так, словно их у него и не было, культи одни. Тайре понадеялся, что так ему и не вскочить, наверное, сразу-то, Так, наверное, можно было удрать. От благородных бегать толку нет – их-то учат всякому, драться и вообще, захочет – и безо всяких слуг поймает. А Тайре чему учился – может разве что в морду садануть, но только если благородному в морду – это уж лучше сразу сдохнуть потом, шкуру ведь спустят.  
Тайре сделал еще шаг назад.  
– Стой, говорю!  
Вот теперь точно бежать пора было, раз таким тоном велят, так что Тайре повернулся и кинулся прочь – прямиком в бурю, бушующую вокруг. Откуда буря, ведь не было же, не было, ветер только был… глаза залепило мигом, нос, рот, Тайре задохнулся, закашлялся, хватанул ртом сухого песка, едва не упал…  
– Прошу тебя!.. – принес ветер – и унес прочь. Взревел в ушах, окружил стеной.  
И идти было некуда, потому что, кроме пепла и песка, ничего больше и не было.  
…Тайре и проснулся так – заходясь кашлем аж до того, что слезы полились, и выдохнуть все никак не получалось – в горле стояли пепел и пыль. Ничего, прокашлялся. Поднялся с кровати на подгибающихся ногах, шагнул к столу и, обливаясь, выхлебал полкувшина вина, оставшегося с вечера. Потом рухнул обратно в койку, рукавом рубахи вытерев рот.  
Уже засыпая, подумал: как там благородный, в бурю-то? Занесло, наверное. Ну да ничего, у него слуги, откопают.  
Откопают, точно.  
Данмер не снился ему больше месяца. Когда он пришел снова, Тайре подыхал от болотной лихорадки в одном из трактиров Балморы.

3.  
Лихорадку он подхватил от шлюхи на прошлой неделе, недаром лицо у нее было опухшее и красное, а губы обметены мелкими язвочками. Но Тайре внимания не обратил, думал – ревела, может, а губы у них вечно… не целоваться же с ними, какая разница.  
Тайре с кровати-то встать не мог. Доползти до кувшина на столе не мог. Поссать и то не мог, под себя, разве что. Пить хотелось больше всего, язык во рту был как тряпкой обмотан – толстый, сухой и шершавый. От одеяла тошнило, слишком оно было жаркое, без него колотил озноб. Глаза пекло изнутри, голова кружилась и  
И он закрыл глаза.  
Данмер ждал его там, и в этот раз Тайре убежать не мог. Он сказал что-то, но слова отдались звоном в голове, Тайре даже ослеп от боли на мгновение.  
– Ннада… – промычал, с трудом разлепив губы, но данмер не унялся. Тряс за плечо и все повторял, повторял свой вопрос, раскатывающийся по голове гулким эхом. Больно было так, что Тайре заплакал, и сквозь слезы к нему пробилось:  
– Где ты?  
Где ты, спрашивал данмер, где ты, где ты, гдеты. Вопросы били, как летящие камни, и, только чтобы он замолчал, Тайре выдавил название таверны, в которой валялся. Город уже не смог.  
Данмер замолчал и рассыпался темнотой, сухим горячим песком на языке. Тайре был в этой темноте один – долго.  
…в горло полилась вода, прохладная, и он пил ее, пил и пил, захлебываясь. А еще – горький гнусный отвар, иногда оказывающийся в кружке вместо нее. И стало легче.  
Иногда он приходил в себя. Тогда над ним склонялся уже незнакомый данмер – не тот, что приходил во сне, другой. Он носил ему питье и заботился о нем, словно Тайре был его лучшим другом. Тайре хотел спросить, кто он такой и откуда взялся, но не было сил.  
Когда Тайре, наконец, спросил – он не ответил. Он как раз молча обтирал Тайре влажным полотенцем, и лицо у него было такое, словно он не видел ни Тайре, ни постели, вообще ничего. Как у надышавшихся скуумы.  
Тайре думал, он, может, вообще не говорит, но однажды услыхал, как он приказывает хозяину таверны: тоже как благородный, вроде знал, что послушаются.  
…тот, первый данмер явился к нему снова, когда лихорадка почти прошла, (когда Тайре засыпал, данмер, ухаживающий за ним, сидел у окна, отрешенно глядя на улицу и положив руки на колени). Этот данмер уселся у постели и тихо сказал:  
– Я напугал тебя в первый раз.  
Тайре бы ему ответил чего. Он бы ему сказал: мол, кого это ты тут напугал, даэдровы кишки?  
Ладно, ничего бы он ему не сказал. Не привык хамить благородным, даже если они снятся.  
Данмер протянул к нему руку, и Тайре дернулся в сторону. Правда, с кровати ему все равно деваться было некуда, так что кончики пальцев так и замерли в воздухе у него перед носом.  
– Я тебе ничего не сделаю, – пообещал данмер, хмурясь, и положил руку ему на лоб, сдвинув в сторону грязную челку. Тайре уехал пониже с подушки, стараясь отдалиться от этой руки, хотя она вроде была не неприятная даже. Отбиваться сил еще не было.  
– Чего надо? – сипло огрызнулся, мотнув головой.  
Ну вот и нахамил.  
Данмер улыбнулся.  
– Ты разве трус? – спросил он. – Боишься всего-то моей руки?  
– Пшел ты, – сказал ему Тайре. Слыхал про таких, паскуд липучих. И чего они делают, тоже слыхал, но он-то, Тайре, не шлюха ж трактирная, чтоб к нему лезли с руками. Он честно подбирает за грабителями то, что остается, иногда еще ворует, если попадется больший недотепа, чем он сам, но таким он не занимается. К тому же, один раз он уже нахамил, и ничего страшного не случилось, так что даэдров хер бы с ним.  
Данмер засмеялся и убрал руку.  
– Как ты?  
– Твое какое дело?  
– Ты скоро выздоровеешь, не бойся.  
Нихрена я не боюсь, я не идиот, чтобы от болотницы помереть, мне вон даже помогает кто-то, сказал бы ему Тайре. Не сказал, подумал: а ну как спросит, кто, а Тайре ему и ответить нечего. Да пусть хоть кто, хочет – пусть остатки денег возьмет, живому бы остаться – и ладно.  
– Заразный я, – буркнул он вместо этого, думал, может, хоть от кровати отлезет, виснет тут.  
– Ничего, – улыбнулся данмер. – Я теперь не болею. Но все равно, спасибо.  
– Ага, – ляпнул Тайре, глазея на его улыбку, чудная слишком, вроде Тайре ему что-то хорошее сделал.  
И не удержался:  
– Тебя откопали или сам выполз?  
– Что?  
– Ну, из-под песка.  
Данмер глянул на него растерянно, брови поднял, как они это умеют, Тайре вон за всю жизнь не понял, как это можно, одними бровями сказать кому-то, что он дурак. Потом – захохотал. Во все горло, заливисто, словно Тайре невесть что смешное сказал.  
Тайре так и проснулся – с его хохотом, звучащим в ушах, в ярко залитой солнцем комнате. Данмер, который ухаживал за ним, так и сидел у окна, словно не шелохнулся ни разу с тех пор, как Тайре закрыл глаза.

4.  
Когда Тайре стал вставать с постели сам, он ушел. Тайре сразу деньги проверил – все до единой монетки осталось.  
Тайре потом спросил хозяина, но у того сделался вид такой, словно Тайре спросил, что под юбкой у его жены. Оно понятно, что никому не понравится, если у тебя в трактире валяется какой-то пришлый с болотницей, но потом хозяин загнул такое ругательство, словно Тайре под эту юбку сам заглянул, и пришлось убираться отсюда. Ладно, хоть по шее не дал, хотя ведь и не за что было, вроде.  
Деньги и остатки вещей, которые можно было продать, закончились довольно быстро. Тайре кольцо хотел продать тоже, но когда он пытался предупредить насчет него, предлагали сущую ерунду. А не предупреждать… в общем, Тайре решил, что как-нибудь перебьется. А кольцо можно и приберечь пока.  
Данмер никуда не девался. Он появился снова, когда Тайре только-только задремал в уютном местечке под чужой телегой, с головой укрывшись курткой. Здесь было почти сухо, несмотря на барабанивший по телеге дождь.  
Данмер успел спросить, как его зовут (Тайре сказал, потому что еще помнил, как данмер вытряхивал из него ответ на прошлый вопрос, и еще – потому что тайны в этом не было). Хотел, вроде, что-то еще, но не успел – Тайре проснулся оттого, что чей-то башмак ударил в спицы колеса, забрызгав его грязью. Подумал, не подать ли голос, но башмак был очень уж велик, и Тайре не рискнул. Хуже стало, когда хозяин башмака принялся отливать на колесо, так что Тайре пришлось отползать от лужи.  
В конце концов, он все-таки заснул снова. Данмер в эту ночь ему больше не приснился, но Тайре подозревал, что на этом еще не конец. Вот ведь привязался, поганка, и чего надо?

5.  
Меч Тайре увидел совершенно случайно, когда жевал стянутое на углу зеленое яблоко и торговался из-за новых башмаков, старые-то развалились совсем. Меч лежал на соседнем прилавке, Тайре глянул на него мельком, когда проходил мимо, потом обернулся снова, и еще раз – было что-то странное в этом неприглядном, в общем-то, клинке. Знакомым он казался, что ли, хотя Тайре мечей в жизни в руках не держал – ну, кроме того, который продал из добычи Свольда – и драться не умел.  
Меч был изогнутый и широкий, как застывшая гребнем волна. Тайре даже головой потряс, обалдев от собственных мыслей: волна, ну надо же! Лучше бы думал, как лишнюю монету не платить за башмаки.  
Монету он так и не выторговал. Осторожно положил обкусанное яблоко на прилавок («Погоди, приятель, дай-ка я тут у твоего соседа гляну…») и подступил к мечу.  
Меч лежал так, словно именно его, Тайре, поджидал, и он вытер руку о штанину, не отводя взгляда, потянулся – и осторожно взялся за рукоять.  
Меч обжег руку – и словно бы прирос к ней. Тайре перехватил рукоять удобнее, словно его учили, как держать правильно, рубанул воздух сверху вниз, с оттягом.  
Таким бы лучше бить с седла, отрешенно подумал он, пока лезвие полосовало мир вокруг. Его рука была отдельно – и он был отдельно. Свой голос Тайре тоже услыхал как со стороны.  
– Заточка плохая, никуда не годится, – надменно сказал он, положил меч на прилавок – и со всхлипом-вздохом опомнился. Стоял перед прилавком ошалевший, с горящей ладонью, с сердцем, колотящимся где-то в горле, торговцы вокруг глазели на него, будто он рога отрастил. Меч лежал перед ним.  
– Извини, приятель, – бормотнул Тайре не то торговцу, не то и вовсе мечу, повернулся и кинулся в проход между торговыми рядами.  
Про забытое яблоко он вспомнил, уже выскочив с рынка.

6.  
– Мое имя, – сказал данмер, словно разговор и не прерывался, – Д… Ворин.  
Тайре рассудил, что ему неохота называть свое настоящее имя, и вообще не очень понял, как его называть-то: нельзя же его звать просто по имени, не приятель.  
– Чего тебе надо от меня? – спросил он, глядя на данмера напротив, откинувшегося на алую подушку. Тайре и у себя за спиной изумленно обнаружил такую, только темно-синюю. Погладил ее украдкой: прохладная была и гладенькая, как шерстка у каджиток из домов наслаждений. Тайре как-то побывал в одном таком, уйму денег просадил, но оно того стоило – не все же трактирных шлюх трахать.  
Данмер кидал в рот незнакомые Тайре ярко-красные ягоды с блюда, стоящего между ними; губы были измазаны алым соком, не по-благородному совсем. Взглянул задумчиво, потом подтолкнул к нему блюдо с ягодами.  
– Попробуй, это вкусно.  
Тайре глянул на него, ожидая подвоха, но ягоду все-таки взял, сунул в рот, почувствовав, как растекается по языку прохладная сладость. Оно вкусно, конечно, но все-таки его брала досада, что данмер молчит, глазеет и лыбится только.  
– Чего тебе надо? – сердито повторил Тайре.  
– Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Нереварине? – спросил данмер, вертя на пальце кольцо. Тайре на него глянул, сразу прикидывая, сколько бы могло стоить.  
– Ну, – буркнул. В тавернах чего только не услышишь, когда все ужратые в жопу.  
– Слышал ты про того, кто сейчас называет себя Нереварином?  
– Ну.  
Тайре, вроде, и впрямь слыхал что-то такое про парня, который пер с юга, вышибая всех по пути. Вроде, его даже кто-то признал аж воплощением Неревара, Тайре как-то по пьяни даже думал, не свалить ли к нему, уж после него точно добычи остается больше, чем после Свольда. Ну, то по пьяни, всерьез кому надо таскаться не пойми где и не пойми как, ведь в самое даэдрово говно лезет.  
– Он лжец.  
– Да и похрен, – пожал плечами Тайре. Сумел всех обмануть – молодец, значит. Тайре бы и сам хотел, да мозгов не хватало и смелости. Это ж надо, богом прикинуться, прямо гордость берет за своего брата обманщика! Потом сообразил: это ж их, данмерское, пророчество-то про Нереварина. Что он там сделать-то должен… Тайре насупился, вспоминая, и, наконец, вроде сообразил:  
– Ты боишься, что ли, он Дагот Ура не убьет?  
Аж надулся от собственной догадливости. Непонятно, правда, причем тут он, Тайре.  
– Может и убьет.  
– Ааа… – разочарованно протянул Тайре. – А от меня-то тебе чо надо?  
– Ничего пока.  
Тайре хотел было его спросить, в каком смысле «пока», и сколько это «пока» продлится, и вообще, не нравилось оно ему… не успел. Данмер подался вперед, кончиками пальцев ткнул его в грудь – и Тайре вылетел из сна, словно его вправду толкнули.  
…губы были в красном сладком соке. Тайре перепугался до смерти и долго отмывал их в чьей-то бочке с дождевой водой у дома.

7.  
Обе пакости вышли в один день и испортили оба раза, когда Тайре собирался пожрать.  
С утра, когда Тайре только-только уселся за стол (монеты у него были – нарубил вчера дров какой-то развеселой вдовушке в доме у реки, а потом с ней же покувыркался в постели), он увидел в углу трактира данмера, который ухаживал за ним. Ну и подумал: грех не угостить, раз так помог, молча даже можно, если он не из разговорчивых. Так что Тайре прихватил кружку и двинулся прямиком к нему.  
Данмер повернулся к нему, когда Тайре оставалось всего пару шагов. Растянул губы в улыбке, а глаза были потухшие, пустые. Он весь был пепел, пепел, пепел и ужас, и Тайре шарахнулся прочь, выронив кружку, и почти взвизгнул:  
– Твою мать!  
Из трактира он выскочил, не оглядываясь, бежал до самого моста, только потом оглянулся. Данмер не гнался за ним.  
Тайре потом уже подумал: хорошо, что и никто из городской стражи не гнался, он же так удирал, так только после убийства удирают, наверное.  
Второе случилось вечером. Тайре к тому времени уже ушел из города, сидел в поле посреди цветущей каменевки, разворачивал бутерброды, и думал: сначала пожрать, потом – выпить вина из фляжки, и можно будет спать. Сейчас не холодно, с утра, правда, от росы промокнуть можно, ну так на то и куртка.  
Тут-то он и ткнулся пальцем в кольцо, болтавшееся по карману (как только не украли до сих пор, вот хоть бы когда с лихорадкой валялся). Лоскут альтмеровой рубахи, накрепко, вроде бы, завязанный, распутался.  
Тайре так и остолбенел, чувствуя, как по спине льется холодный пот. Сглотнул и, не дыша, потянул руку назад, из кармана, думал – может, кончиком пальца не считается?  
Кольцо подцепил в лоскут, замотал покрепче, чтобы уж снова не выкатилось, затолкал в карман поглубже – и перевел дух.  
А потом со страху съел все, что у него было и на сегодняшний день, и на завтрашний. Фляжку тоже выхлебал всю – иначе не уснул бы.

8..  
К осени Нереварина признали все три Великих Дома.  
Тайре к тому времени нашел нового грабителя, за которым можно идти (высокий тощий редгард без двух передних зубов и вечно нетрезвый; драться ему это не мешало). Выбирал такого, чтобы в магии был ни в зуб ногой, а то бывает – сидишь, ждешь, чтобы потом войти за своей долей добычи, а эта сволочь все сгребет, чего можно унести и чего нельзя, заклинание прочтет или там амулетик напялит – и только его и видели. И деньги тоже.  
Ворин (Тайре к тому времени начал звать его по имени; он, вроде, не против был) исправно снился ему, угощал всевозможными штуками, про которые Тайре не знал, как и называются-то, хохотал над ним и ничего не объяснял. Тайре иногда рассказывал ему про таверны или там, как правильно прятаться от того, за кем идешь – вроде, ему было интересно. Хотя, что благородному в таких россказнях?  
Тайре, в общем, уже привык.

9.  
В конце осени его попытались не то ограбить, не то просто так прирезать, забавы ради. Нажираться так не надо было, но праздник воинов, как-никак. Тайре ни в каком месте воином не был, но кто ж откажется поплясать на площади, полапать податливых хихикающих девиц, выпить как следует и поглядеть на кукольные представления? И, опять же, добычу хорошую последний раз взяли.  
Как на добычу, на него прыгнули в переулке со спины. Тайре повезло, что он как раз шатнулся, проехавшись плечом по стене, убийца не уцепился толком, и нож полоснул только по ключице, не по горлу. Тайре заорал не своим голосом, больше с перепугу, чем от боли, скакнул вперед, не удержался на ногах и упал на четвереньки, так и пополз, даже не сообразив, что можно встать и бежать.  
Никто его не догонял. У него за спиной убийца бранился высоким резким голосом, и был еще кто-то, кто дрался молча, тяжело дыша.  
Тайре так и не узнал, кто. Кому понадобилось его защищать. Он уже бежал по улице, кое-как поднявшись на ноги и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу.  
…– Знаешь, – сказал ему Ворин той ночью, – сегодня погиб один из моих слуг.  
Во сне Тайре не был пьян. Ему было даже жалко слугу Ворина.  
– Он выполнял мой приказ, – сказал Ворин. – Я знал, что он умрет. У него не было выхода.  
– Выполнил хоть? – мрачно спросил Тайре. Он уже успел подзабыть, что Ворин – благородный. Что он может убивать таких, как Тайре, стоит ему слово сказать.  
– Да.  
– И как оно? Того стоило?  
– Да.

10.  
Карту редгарду продал старый аргонианин с чешуей бледно-желтой и какой-то облезлой. Руки у него тряслись, он клялся, что в этой пещере найдется богатая добыча, сам бы пошел, если б мог. Торговались долго, редгард не желал платить за не пойми что, хотя про пещеру и сам слыхал, да и карта, вроде, была настоящая. Но пещера – это вам не святилища и крепости заброшенные, в пещере даэдра знает, на что налезть можно. В конце концов, сошлись на десятке монет, хотя аргонианин обещал несметные сокровища.  
Тайре тоже не одобрял – зачем лезть в говно даэдрово, когда есть уже известное дело? Но его тут уж точно никто не спрашивал, редгард даже не знал, что Тайре за ним крадется. Это Тайре умел, дело привычное, еще от Свольда прятался по углам: кому понравится, если твою законную добычу крыса какая-то тащит?  
В пещеру, даже когда отыскал, редгард сразу не полез – уселся ждать следующего рассвета, мало ли, сколько там на деле плутать надо будет. Тайре тоже завалился спать в кустах подальше, но с утра, едва услыхав, как редгард завозился у костра, мигом вскочил. Проследил, как тот спускается в пещеру – и затаился, ожидая, пока вылезет. И вылезет ли. Заодно решил – если через пару дней не вернется, то и можно уже убираться отсюда.  
К вечеру редгард не вернулся, но это было еще ничего. Может, пещера большая, а может – передохнуть внутри решил. Жаль только, нельзя огня развести, так что Тайре трясся в своих кустах, проклинал все на свете и в конце концов задремал. Спал-то чутко, должен был вскочить, если редгард полезет из пещеры.  
Из пещеры вылез не редгард.  
Когда Тайре проснулся, существа стояли вокруг него, немые и неподвижные, с лицами и телами, похожими на бесформенные куски мяса с шевелящимися отростками и глазками-бусинами. Они все смотрели на него, и Тайре даже не закричал – молча глядел, разинув рот и судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. Позвоночник заледенел, когда Тайре попытался вскочить – не смог.  
…когда его вели вниз, в пещеру, Тайре по-прежнему не сопротивлялся.  
В одном из ответвлений он увидел обугленный труп редгарда и валяющийся рядом меч.  
Потом ему навстречу из темноты выплыл алтарь – пылающий алым светом, весь в красных узорах, как ранах, на черном камне. Свет этот, кажется, из него сочился, как кровь.  
– Не бойся, – сказало Тайре одно из чудовищ. – Ты не умрешь.  
Но Тайре все-таки умер, лежа на покрытом кровавыми трещинами алтаре. Он так и сказал Ворину, потому что когда в глазах у него помутилось, и мир затянуло алым и черным, лицо Ворина склонилось над ним, заслоняя свет алтаря, и весь мир сузился до него. Только его Тайре еще видел, и было уже не страшно, и не больно, Тайре только чувствовал себя виноватым, непонятно почему. Потом догадался.  
– Ты извини, – сказал ему Тайре. – Я тут умер, похоже.  
Ворин улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
– Ну что ты, – тихо сказал он. – Совсем наоборот.  
Он склонился еще ниже, невесомо коснулся губами лба Тайре – и наступила темнота.

11.  
Он выплывал из сна тяжело, словно поднимался со дна тинистого омута к солнцу.  
В этом сне было кольцо, надетое на палец и опалившее руку.  
Хохочущий, безудержно хохочущий над кубком Ворин был – и был Ворин с грудью, вспоротой мечом, раскрытой, как бутон цветка.  
Была женщина, неистовая и прекрасная – его жена.  
Долгие годы сна, ожидания, небытия, много лиц, много имен и слишком много дел – для того, кто был Тайре, умирая на алтаре Дагот Ура (теперь-то он знал, чей это был алтарь). Все они были хорошо знакомы тому, кто перестал им быть.  
А потом он открыл глаза.  
Вся эта комната была полна света и ветра, врывающегося в открытое окно. Он лежал на спине, глядя на колышущиеся тени деревьев на полу, почти час. Час ленивых и тихих мыслей. Потом он усмехнулся, взглянул на кольцо, мерцающее на руке, прикрыл глаза и скользнул мыслью по солнечному лучу – из окна, над прозрачной синевой гор и – сквозь облака пепла, окружающие Красную гору.  
– Ворин, – шепнул он этой мыслью.  
– Лорд Неревар Индорил, – принес ветер в ответ, и в ветре была улыбка. – Друг мой.  
Сказать нужно было столь многое, что они оба замолкли.  
– Простите меня, – тихо сказал Ворин наконец. – Я… у меня не так много времени. Я хотел поговорить с вами до того, как ко мне придет назвавшийся вашим именем. Поэтому я решился на то, что было сделано, на эту попытку пробудить вашу память. Я… я ждал вас.  
– Говорят, Неревар должен вернуться, чтобы сразить Дагот Ура, – заметил Неревар и по нити вслед, как сверкающую подвеску, уронил смешок.  
– Не имеет значения. – (Неревар представил себе Ворина – серьезного и спокойного, с решительно сжатыми губами, каким он бывал прежде.) – Я по-прежнему ваш смиренный слуга и верный друг.  
Речь у него сделалась старомодна как никогда, и Неревар улыбнулся этой наивной и пышной старомодности, несущей в себе память о старых клятвах и слишком долгие годы молчания.  
– Годы вашего служения кончились, – сказал он (Ворин вздохнул коротко и испуганно). – Я приду к Красной горе, но приду лишь как ваш друг.  
Ворин рассмеялся тихо, почти беззвучно. Смех этот скользнул по лицу Неревара, как солнечный луч.  
– Друг мой, – тепло сказал он, – что сделал с вами этот мальчик, Тайре? Прежде вы не отпустили бы своего слугу так легко.  
– Он не любит господ, – объяснил Неревар. А потом вздохнул – и открыл глаза вновь, разрывая протянувшуюся между ними тонкую паутину, сверкающую на солнце каплями росы.

12.  
Они снова встретились вечером, когда Неревар («Этот дом – ваш, и все, что в нем – ваше», – шепнул Ворин), одетый в новый коричневато-серый костюм, улегся на траве в саду, подложив руки под голову. Так ему было привычнее.  
А говорить издалека легче с тем, кто находится хотя бы в полудреме.  
В этот раз Ворин ничего менять не стал – просто присел на траву рядом, а потом и вовсе улегся, вытянулся, повернув к Неревару узкое лицо. На его губах блуждала задумчивая улыбка.  
– Прежде ваши вкусы были иными, – заметил он, касаясь рукава рубашки Неревара.  
– Не так засирается, – ответил Неревар, и Ворин не то хмыкнул, не то поперхнулся. – Завтра я отправляюсь.  
– К Красной горе?  
– Ну.  
– Речь у вас тоже… изменилась, – со смешком заметил Ворин.  
– Это его привычки, не мои, – вздохнул Неревар, коснулся губ. – Стоит перестать себя контролировать…  
Взгляд Ворина на мгновение взлетел к его губам и задержался на них, потом он вновь опустил глаза.  
– Я не буду спешить, мне много чего нужно вспомнить и решить. Вы многое сделали, пока меня не было.  
«Многое! – сердито подумала та его часть, что еще была Тайре. – Корпрус, пепельные бури и упырей, вот что он сделал!». Неревар молчал.  
– Как вам будет угодно, – ответил Ворин еле слышно. Кажется, он тоже подумал про упырей, корпрус и… Неревар полагал, что он не считает себя виноватым, но, возможно, опасается его реакции – Ворин должен был помнить, что он любит свой народ.  
Пальцы Ворина смяли край рукава и нашли его руку.  
– Пойдемте со мной в мою память, друг мой, – сказал Неревар и поймал его за запястье.

13.  
Забавно, но Альмалексию он вспомнил первой.  
На их свадьбе она была похожа на дикого зверя, запертого в женском теле. Она смотрела на него так, словно хотела съесть. Словно хотела его, хотя оба они знали, что этот брак заключается только ради объединения их народов.  
Неревар улыбнулся, поднося к губам кубок. Вино в свете факелов казалось темно-красным, как кровь, и это было уместно на свадьбе с Альмалексией.  
– Скажи ему, чтобы перестал пялиться, – потребовала Альмалексия, и он удивленно обернулся к ней:  
– Кому, где?  
– Своему дружку, – Альмалексия отбросила за спину толстую косу, украшенную звенящими бубенцами. – А то я сама скажу.  
Его дружок сидел напротив, пил и разглядывал их в упор. Когда Неревар взглянул на него, он насмешливо улыбнулся и приподнял кубок.  
– Его зовут Ворин.  
– Мне плевать, как его зовут.  
Когда он поднялся с места, Ворин встал навстречу. Небрежно отставил кубок (на пальцах в свете факелов блеснули перстни) и остановился, ожидая его.  
Гремели барабаны, Неревар подошел к нему совсем близко. Они склонили друг к другу головы.  
– Что с вами, друг мой? – весело спросил Ворин. – Почему вы оставили свою прекрасную жену?  
Ворин был уже пьян, Неревар хорошо это видел. Он держался на ногах, говорил связно, но Неревар знал его слишком долго, чтобы не понять.  
– Мою жену удивило то, как вы на нее смотрели, – осторожно сказал Неревар. Он не желал обидеть Ворина. – Вы ведь, кажется, еще не знакомы?  
Ворин покачал головой. Его и впрямь не было на переговорах, когда согласовывался этот брак.  
– Пойдемте, я вас представлю, – сказал Неревар. Это было нелепо после слов Альмалексии, но он надеялся, что когда познакомит их, они понравятся друг другу. Смогут подружиться.  
– Я слишком пьян, – сознался, улыбаясь, Ворин.  
– Пустое. Идемте, друг мой.  
Неревар обнял его за плечи, поддерживая.  
– Альмалексия, – весело начал он, когда они подошли (Альмалексия глядела холодно, чуть прищурясь), – позволь представить тебе моего друга, лорд Ворин Дагот…  
– Леди Альмалексия, – тихо сказал Ворин и опустился на колени в песок, склонив темноволосую голову. – Госпожа моя и жена господина моего. Я ваш смиренный слуга.  
– Что вы делаете? – укоризненно сказал Неревар, протягивая ему руку. – Вы мой друг в первую очередь.  
Вместо того чтобы встать, оперевшись на его руку, Ворин перевернул ее ладонью вверх и поцеловал – невесомое огненное касание.  
– В первую очередь, – тихо сказал Ворин, прижав его руку к своей груди, – я вернейший слуга ваш. Ваша супруга должна быть вам первым другом и соратником, Неревар. Я же в меру сил буду служить вам обоим.  
Они возненавидели друг друга с первого дня.  
…– Мы возненавидели друг друга с первого дня, – со смехом сказал Ворин, лежащий в траве рядом с Нереваром. – Я был ей неудобен, она пришла занять мое место, за что нам было друг друга любить?  
– Сложное положение, – согласился Неревар. Его рука, лежащая на руке Ворина, до сих пор горела от прикосновения его губ, и кровь в ушах стучала, как гул свадебных барабанов.

14.  
У этой женщины был корпрус. У этой женщины был корпрус, и потому ее заперли в подвале дома и искали того, кто сможет ее убить.  
Пришел Неревар. Он не называл своего имени, он вообще нигде его не называл, просто у него был меч, и он не боялся корпруса.  
Когда он открыл люк, Ворин еле слышно сказал: «Прошу вас, друг мой, не надо. Корпрус опасен даже для вас». Неревар не обратил внимания – спрыгнул вниз, в холодную сырую темноту, где бесновалась больная, обезумевшая от боли.  
Она кинулась к нему (на него), как животное, и Неревар на мгновение отшатнулся, заслоняясь рукой, а потом – опомнился. И была молчаливая борьба в темноте (Неревар вспомнил того из слуг Ворина, который умер в темном переулке, чтобы жил Тайре) убивать ее он не хотел. Были липкие, сочащиеся белесым гноем, язвы, были исступленные вопли боли и ужаса. Женщина эта, изуродованная корпрусом, обрела силу почти чудовищную, но в конце концов Неревар оттеснил ее в угол.  
«Да убейте же ее! – выкрикнул Ворин так, что этот крик отдался болью в висках. – Она вас заразит, если укусит или оцарапает!».  
– Заразит, – согласился Неревар и сам удивился тому, как ровно прозвучал его голос. – Если вы ее не излечите.  
«Корпрус нельзя излечить, глупый вы мальчишка!»  
– Я слишком долго вас знаю, Ворин, – Неревар улыбнулся. – Вы никогда не делали ничего непоправимого.  
«Прошу вас».  
Неревар не ответил.  
«Я не хочу делать это ради них, – почти молитвенно прошептал Ворин. – Они этого не заслуживают. Они предали меня. Предали вас. Все они».  
– Сделайте ради меня.  
…женщина вывернулась и вонзила зубы в его руку в то самое мгновение, как в позвоночник вошла огненная игла чужого волшебства. Волшебства неистового и горячего – с Красной горы. Оно не умело выбирать, Неревар хорошо это знал – и оно забрало с собой всю болезнь.  
…«Я мог бы наслать его снова», – еле слышно сказал Ворин, когда Неревар проводил больную наверх («Осторожно, прошу вас, обопритесь на меня»); и распрощался с ее родными, рыдающими от радости; и перевязал прокушенную до крови руку.  
«Вы вновь обманули меня, – пробормотал Ворин. – Вы… вы могли бы поторопиться, и я излечил бы вас, только вас, не всех их…»  
– Ворин, друг мой…  
«Я слишком испугался за вас, и вы воспользовались этим».  
– Простите меня. Мне действительно очень…  
«Жаль? – Ворин издал короткий смешок. – По крайней мере, не лгите мне. Вы счастливы, что избавили их от моего проклятья».  
– Мне не жаль, что вы сняли проклятье, – послушно согласился Неревар. – Но мне жаль, что пришлось использовать такой способ. Жаль, что я оскорбил вас. Простите меня, Ворин.  
«Я не сердился на вас ни единой минуты, – помедлив, ответил Ворин. – Как бы я мог?»

15.  
Неревар спал на койке корабля, несущего его к Гнаар Мок; во сне он сидел напротив Ворина и бросал в рот ягоды тхайэре, кроваво-красные, пачкающие губы соком. Он их очень любил прежде, и они были первым, что Ворин принес ему. Теперь они ели их вместе.  
– Как вы меня нашли? – спросил его Неревар.  
– По кольцу, – Ворин покатал в пальцах ягоду. – Луна-и-Звезда почуяло вас, а я почувствовал момент вашей встречи. Дальше уже несложно.  
– Говорят, что тот, кто назвался Нереварином, тоже нашел кольцо.  
– Просто отпечаток могущественного предмета, – безразлично уронил Ворин и улыбнулся. – Вы позабавили меня, когда я понял, в чьем теле вы возродились. Очень… любопытный молодой человек, он меня развлекал, даже не будучи еще вами.  
– Помните, как я спросил вас, откопались ли вы сами или вас откопали слуги? – усмехнулся Неревар.  
– Да. Я подумал даже, что вы вспомнили, но почти сразу убедился, что это на вас так повлияла наша первая встреча.  
– Вспомнил что?  
– О, – Ворин отправил в рот ягоду. – Так вы не помните до сих пор?  
Неревар протянул ему руку, молча предлагая отправиться в воспоминание, – и Ворин ее принял. Сплел с ним пальцы над блюдом с ягодой.  
…еле слышный треск раздался над головой, и по стене сбежала струйка песка. Ни один из них не обратил на это внимания.  
– Отдайте мне их, – сказал Неревар.  
Ворин покачал головой.  
– Прошу вас, друг мой, выслушайте меня. Они принесут великие беды.  
– Вы клялись вернуть их мне по первой же просьбе.  
– Они слишком опасны.  
– Вы отказываетесь выполнить данное мне слово?  
– Простите меня.  
– Вы отказываетесь?  
Ворин сжал губы. Целое мгновение он колебался, потом медленно сказал:  
– Да.  
Неревар обнажил меч.  
– Лорд Дагот, я приказываю вам немедленно вернуть мне отданные вам на сохранение предметы.  
Ворин сделал шаг назад.  
– Я не хочу драться с вами.  
– Я тоже. Просто верните мне мое.  
Ворин покачал головой – и тогда он ударил. Они оба ударили, и была огненная вспышка, опалившая плечо, и был росчерк меча. Ворин, кинувшись вбок, ударился плечом о стену, Неревар, ошеломленный огненным всплеском, увидел его не сразу. Ворин мог ударить, у него еще хватило бы сил – но вместо этого Ворин стоял у дальней стены, привалившись к ней. Черную одежду на груди залило кровью, Неревар шагнул к нему, и он вскинул руку, заслоняясь от удара – но меч это не остановило.  
Неревар вскрыл его грудь, как ножом вскрывают рыбину, и оставил его там, в шахтах Красной горы, истекающим кровью и умирающим. Неревар хотел его убить, потому что не мог смотреть ему в лицо.  
Когда он шел к выходу, потолок над ним трещал, и песку сыпалось все больше – должно быть, шахты не выдержали выплеска магии Ворина, равнодушно подумал Неревар. Скоро будет обвал.  
…ягодный сок на его губах был как кровь. Ворин смотрел ему в глаза, молча.  
Неревар протянул свободную руку и стер сок с его губ – невыносимо было на него смотреть. Ворин закрыл глаза, когда Неревар коснулся его лица, медленно сказал:  
– Я откопался сам.  
– Простите меня, – сказал ему Неревар. Это было ничтожно мало по сравнению с тем, что он сделал, но это было хоть что-то.  
Ворин улыбнулся.

16.  
Человек, назвавшийся Нереварином, выполнил все, что нужно было, и теперь шел к Красной Горе.  
Человек, бывший Нереваром, шел к Красной Горе.

17.  
Когда их захватили в плен охотники соседнего племени, им было семнадцать – всем троим.  
Он почти не знал тогда Ворина. Знал лишь, что это его сверстник из дома Дагот, который был ниже его дома, и даже не воин – маг (а значит, должны были пройти еще годы до того, как он станет по-настоящему полезен). Отец хвастался, что сам Неревар родился с мечом в руках, и Неревар гордился этим невообразимо.  
Имени третьего Неревар не помнил. Он не был из благородного дома, не был он и хорошим воином. Кроме того, он, этот третий, вел себя непотребно – болтал с захватившими их, просил ослабить веревки и вообще унижался так, что Неревар чувствовал, как лицо заливает жаром стыда.  
Ворин шагал рядом молча, глядя прямо перед собой и чуть прихрамывая – ушибся, когда его сдернули с коня. Связанные за спиной руки, кажется, нисколько его не беспокоили, хотя Неревар знал, что руки – лучший инструмент мага, и если перетянуть их как-то не так...  
Вечером был праздник, и их вытолкнули в круг пляски, к огню. Конечно, их привели сюда, чтобы посмеяться. Никто из них не согласился бы на это по доброй воле, и тогда их погонят как скотину.  
Никто из них не согласится, думал Неревар, глядя на своих спутников. Может быть, третий, как же его имя-то, но Ворин – точно нет.  
Ворин, безучастно растирающий развязанные руки, сделал шаг вперед.  
Он плясал перед их врагами легко, словно вихрем подхваченный, куда только хромота делась. По воздуху летели черные волосы, плескали длинные рукава как крылья, может, было даже красиво, но Неревар едва не терял сознание от позора.  
Ворин плясал.  
Нога у него подломилась так неожиданно, что Неревар даже не понял, что произошло, потом Ворин грянулся боком на песок, вскрикнул от боли. Пусть тебе враги и помогают, думал Неревар, глядя, как он отползает от огня.  
Их третий шагнул вперед, склонился над Ворином и сказал:  
– Ну ты чего, цепляйся за меня.  
Неревар молча глядел, как бледный Ворин поднимается, опираясь на него.  
– Сильно больно? – спросил третий, когда их снова связали и Ворин измученно привалился к его плечу. – Чего ж ты полез, растяпа, если болит?  
Ворин улыбнулся как-то робко.  
– Иначе они потащили бы всех, – серьезно пояснил он. – А так я один… и все.  
– Ого, – усмехнулся третий. – Самопожертвователь, зараза. Слышь, благородный, – это уже относилось к Неревару, – тут твою честь спасали!  
– Следи за языком. Ты обращаешься…  
– Заткнулся бы ты, – посоветовал ему их третий. – Толку с тебя, как с алита мяса. Ну-ка, возьми его у меня лучше.  
Он тряхнул плечом, и Ворин отстранился, сдвинулся, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. От боли он все равно вздрагивал при каждом движении.  
– Можете опереться на меня, – помолчав, мрачно разрешил Неревар, и Ворин сделал это с облегчением. Оперся на него всем телом, почти улегшись, откинулся затылком ему на плечо, так что Неревар касался подбородком и щекой его волос. Однажды Неревар обнял сзади Иллу, и она так же откинулась и прижалась. Неревар поцеловал ее в макушку, и это было приятно. Теперь ему стоило повернуть голову, чтобы коснуться губами волос Ворина. Неревар даже рассеянно подумал, что это было бы не менее приятно, наверное, но Ворин определенно не понял бы.  
– Ты всегда всем выкаешь? – ухмыльнулся третий.  
– Всем, кто хорошего рода.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Ворин, наблюдая за третьим. Он как-то странно ерзал, поводя плечами.  
– Узел распутываю.  
– А ты умеешь?  
– А у меня не сильно тугой, – он ухмыльнулся. – Я сказал, что я маг и боюсь покалечиться, будут же потом на выкуп обменивать.  
– Жаль, что я не догадался, – мягко сказал Ворин. – В конце концов, я действительно маг.  
– А вылечиться сможешь?  
– Нет, извини.  
– Плохо. Побежишь ты как?  
– Сами побежите, – Ворин улыбнулся. – Без меня.  
– Дурак, что ли? Тебя ж со злости так отлупят, что месяц кровью блевать будешь.  
– Если я побегу, поймают и отлупят всех, – терпеливо объяснил Ворин.  
– Мы вам лошадь украдем, – медленно сказал Неревар. – Или поведем по очереди, если не выйдет. Справимся.  
Ворин запрокинул голову, заглядывая ему в лицо. Задумчиво кивнул.  
Лошадь украсть им не удалось, и они сбежали так. По очереди тащили на себе Ворина, помогавшего, как мог  
Когда к рассвету их догнали, Ворин был весь белый от боли и сдавленно всхлипывал на каждом шагу. Нога у него распухла едва ли не вдвое, и последнюю часть пути они почти несли его на себе.  
– Ну вот и все, – безнадежно сказал он, глядя на преследующий их отряд, и обрушился на песок, словно последний силы оставили его.  
– Тут уже недалеко до нас, – сказал Неревар. – Ты бежать можешь?  
– Я? – потрясенно спросил Ворин.  
– Да причем тут вы? Можешь?  
– Может и могу.  
– Так и беги, – хмыкнул Неревар. – Добежишь до наших, скажешь, куда мы девались…  
– Вы оба можете, – напряженно сказал Ворин.  
Неревар уселся на землю рядом.  
– Я устал, – беззаботно сказал, подкладывая ладонь ему под голову. – Ну беги, ты! Я приказываю!  
Их третий ухмыльнулся, развернулся – и кинулся вверх по склону.  
На гребне холма его клюнула в спину стрела.  
…– Все равно он добежал, – сказал Неревар. – Помните, как его звали?  
– Андор, – Ворин, сидящий на постели (Неревар устроился на полу у его колена, опираясь на него), задумчиво улыбнулся ему, а потом откинулся назад и вытянулся поверх покрывала. Неревар повернулся к нему, по-прежнему сидя на полу, потом, помедлив, подложил руку ему под голову.  
– Здесь у меня не болит нога, – негромко сказал Ворин, чуть приподнялся.  
– Убрать?  
– Оставьте, – Ворин опустился тяжелым горячим затылком на его ладонь. Неревар смотрел на него чуть сверху вниз, очень уж низкая была кровать, свободной рукой погладил его по лицу – и Ворин закрыл глаза.  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал он одними губами.  
– Пожалуйста? – переспросил Неревар, склонившись так низко, что их дыхание смешалось.  
– Не надо, – уже тверже сказал Ворин. – Это нелепо. У вас есть жена…  
Ресницы сомкнутых век у него дрожали, и Неревар, наклонившись еще ниже, коснулся их губами. Ворин вздрогнул, как от удара, и торопливо продолжил:  
– К тому же, теперь я совсем не похож на этот образ, я изуродован, и когда вы увидите меня, вам будет неприятно, а мне больно, и…  
Неревар поцеловал его в скулу.  
– …это неразумно и жестоко с вашей стороны, – выдохнул Ворин.  
– Вы сказали много слов, – Неревар кончиками пальцев скользнул по его шее. – Но ни разу – что вы не хотите, чтобы я целовал вас.  
– Я…  
– Вы не попытались отстранить меня. Если вам неприятно.  
– Нет, – почти беззвучно ответил Ворин. – Вы же знаете, что я люблю вас.  
– Не знаю. Вы никогда не говорили мне.  
– Понять было несложно, я вел себя нелепо… и… это вздор, об этом не стоит говорить.  
– Как давно?  
Ворин слабо улыбнулся.  
– Всегда.

18.  
Он уронил огненный шар себе на ногу, подумал Неревар, проходя через раскачивающийся от ветра хлипкий дощатый мост над пропастью. Им было тогда чуть больше двадцати, Ворин попадал в цель десятком шаров из десятка, мог перебрасывать их из руки в руку как ягоды – и уронил огненный шар себе на ногу, когда Неревар вошел на площадку, где он тренировался. На самом деле, Неревар мог бы вспомнить еще дюжину случаев, когда Ворин вдруг сбивался в отлично отработанном заклинании под его взглядом, попадал рукавом в похлебку, ронял кубки, растерянно улыбался и вообще… вел себя, как безнадежно влюбленный.  
Он заслонил меня собой, подумал Неревар, взбираясь на гору. Перчатки он потерял еще прошлой ночью, а теперь сорвал ноготь и сунул окровавленный палец в рот, вспоминая, как Ворин в дни объединения племен кинулся между ним и чужим кинжалом. Неревар думал, что он умрет, и в ту ночь он не мог дышать, пока Ворин не пришел в себя. «Ты цел?» – спросил у него Ворин.  
Ворин следовал за ним тенью, превратив свою жизнь в его инструмент. Ворин простил его и после того, как Неревар его убил. Ворин был…  
На самом деле, он не мог вспомнить ни одной важной минуты, когда рядом с ним не было бы Ворина.  
Вместо этого он вспомнил, как Ворин задохнулся под его прикосновениями, и лицо у него было беспомощное и счастливое. Когда Неревар впервые провел рукой по его телу, он застонал, как от боли и стиснул его пальцы так, что их свело. Он еще пытался сдержаться и не допустить того, во что рушились они оба.  
Потом же во всем, что было между ними, боли не стало.

19.  
Нереварин прошел долгий путь, и где-то на этом пути сам поверил в то, что он не каторжник, а герой и воплощение древнего бога. Нереварин знал, что убить Дагот Ура необходимо, и потому шел, упрямо набычившись, сквозь бушующую пепельную бурю и рубился с его чудовищами.  
Нереварин дошел в конце десятого дня.  
В конце десятого дня он вышел к воротам крепости Дагот Ур.  
У входа его ждал человек – простоволосый, в одной легкой рубашке вместо доспехов. Он не мог выжить за Призрачными Вратами, а значит, это была еще одна ловушка, и Нереварин выхватил меч и остановился, выжидая.  
– Здравствуй, – сказал ему человек. – Ты – Нереварин?  
– Неревар.  
Право на это имя он уже доказал.  
– Боюсь, что нет.  
– Я прошел все испытания.  
– Понимаю. Ты не можешь быть Нереваром, потому что Неревар уже воплотился.  
– Где же он?  
– Это я.  
– Докажи.  
– Как? – с интересом спросил тот, кто назвался Нереваром. – Вот мое кольцо, ты с ним уже знаком, у тебя такое же… но больше у меня ничего нет. Ни особенной рубашки Неревара, ни невиданных штанов Неревара, ни даже надписи на лбу «Неревар». У тебя, кстати, тоже.  
Нереварин засмеялся.  
– Ну ладно, – сказал он. – Твоя правда. Тогда давай войдем вместе и убьем Дагот Ура. Разделим имя потом.  
– Я не могу пропустить тебя.  
– Что?  
– Ты слышал. Ты можешь пойти обратно или умереть здесь, но в крепость ты не войдешь.  
Это все же ловушка, понял Нереварин почти с облегчением – и шагнул вперед, занося меч. Назвавшийся Нереваром не шелохнулся – чуть качнулась его кисть, сжимающая простой меч, с великолепным клинком Нереварина не сравнить. Мечи столкнулись со звоном, и один из них отлетел в сторону.  
– Я не хочу тебя убивать, – тихо сказал Неревар. – Пожалуйста, иди обратно. Ты, наверное, великий воин, если прошел все испытания, но сейчас дело должен сделать я.  
Кажется, он говорил с жалостью.  
– Я должен убить Дагот Ура, – повторил Нереварин, стоя перед ним безоружным. – И покончить со всем этим, – он обвел рукой вокруг. – Потому что иначе все бессмысленно.  
– Тебе с ним не справиться. Я – Неревар.  
Нереварин сглотнул.  
– Ты правда…  
– Да.  
– И мне просто повернуться и уйти? После всего?  
– Да.  
Неревар улыбнулся.  
– К тому же, если понадобится, ты всегда можешь вернуться потом.  
Нереварин облизал пересохшие губы.  
– Я не могу. Вернуться, то есть. У меня даже еды нет, и не попытаться…  
– Как же ты собирался возвращаться, если убьешь Дагот Ура?  
– Я не собирался.  
– Мертвым героем быть плохо, – хмыкнул Неревар.  
– Лучше мертвым героем, чем живым каторжником.  
– Дело вкуса. Иди. Ты дойдешь до Призрачных Врат.  
Нереварин постоял еще мгновение, покачиваясь, потом развернулся и побрел обратно, по пути подобрав свой меч. Неревар – развернулся и вошел в дверь крепости.

20.  
…на третий день пути Нереварин увидел звезды над головой. Пепельная буря кончилась.


End file.
